The new director
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: The Warblers find out who Aural Intensity's new director is, and Kurt is the only one who seems to find this alarming. Chapter 8: Finn gets a call, the group is caught, and the story reaches the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So... I sort of got inspired to write this after watching Comeback - what might happen when the Warblers find out about Aural Intensity's new director? Probably not BiotA compliant (I'm kind of dreading that episode, actually. Can't Kurt (or, as Sue puts it, 'sweet Porcelain' (which I think was hilariously adorable, but maybe that's just me...)) ever catch a break? Oh well...). Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the story :) Please leave a review when you're done? :)

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own _Glee_, sadly...

* * *

Barely a week after the news about their competition for Regionals had arrived, the council had something else to tell the Warblers. They even called an emergency meeting during lunch for it, which meant that a lot of the Warblers were currently grumbling about being hungry.

The only one who didn't seem to have this problem was Kurt, as he brought his lunch from home every day. Blaine contemplated asking for a bite, but a bite would never be enough. So he'd just suffer for now.

After the meeting was called to order, Wes announced that there was news from the competition. Everyone seemed curious, and Blaine wondered what it could be as well. He chanced another glance in Kurt's direction – if something big was going on at McKinley, he'd know, right? But Kurt looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Aural Intensity has a new director," David informed them. That was all? That wasn't such groundbreaking news, right?

"Who is it?" Nick asked from somewhere behind Blaine. "Do we know them?"

"As a matter of fact, you might know her," Wes replied with a slight frown. "She _is_ quite famous, after all."

"Oh no," Kurt breathed, and everyone turned to look at him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Who is it?" Nick repeated, looking from Kurt to the council.

"Sue Sylvester," Wes responded, glancing at Kurt, who started rapidly muttering to himself.

"The one from tv?" Jeff asked. "Man, she seems tough. I almost feel bad for Aural Intensity."

"She won six consecutive national cheerleading titles," Kurt said, sounding irritated. "I feel bad for us."

"Oh, right, that's true," Thad mused. "She got the loser of the year award for failing to place for Nationals this year, didn't she?"

"So she's losing her touch?" David asked, but Kurt shook his head resolutely, and Blaine could see that the other boy was growing more and more frustrated with… whatever it was.

"_So_ she's more driven than ever to win this," Kurt almost cried out. "She'll do anything to prove that she's not a loser, so she'll definitely want to win. Plus, she's always hated New Directions, and she probably sees this as another opportunity to try to tear the group apart. Especially since her three top cheerleaders left the Cheerios right before their Regionals competition, choosing Glee over cheerleading, and most of her budget was given to New Directions after she lost. She wants _revenge_. No matter that we're still there as well, she's out for blood."

"I don't really see the connection between Sue Sylvester and New Directions," some freshman piped up. "How do they even know each other?"

"What part of 'her three top Cheerios quit the cheerleading squad to be in New Directions' didn't you understand?" Kurt asked icily, glaring at the poor kid with all his might.

Wes apparently saw this as a good moment to call for order again. "So you're saying that Sue Sylvester is the cheerleading coach at McKinley?" he asked Kurt when everyone was settled down. The other boy just nodded. "Is she even allowed to work as the director of a choir from another school – from another state, even?"

"Everything's possible when you're Sue Sylvester," Kurt told him gravely. "Wait – how do you even know this? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

At that moment, his phone started ringing. The council looked disturbed by the sudden interruption, and Blaine spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. "That'll be them." Kurt just shook his head, staring at the screen in wonder. It was clearly a number he didn't know.

"Well, pick it up," Jeff told him, and Wes looked incredibly shocked by that outburst. Still, he didn't say anything to stop Kurt from answering. He was probably curious himself.

"Hello?" A silence followed, during which Kurt's eyes became wide as saucers and he started to look panicked. "Coach – yeah, we just heard." Another silence. "Of course, congratulations, I guess." Blaine couldn't hear what the person at the other end of the line was saying, but it seemed like quite a speech, if they were able to keep Kurt from talking for such a long time. "You want me to _what_?" Kurt sounded positively scandalised by whatever the proposition was. "I can't just – it's in another _state_! No, no, that's impossible." He sighed. "Of course I'm honoured that you want me there, coach, but – " And he was cut short again. "Yes, I know what the girls – " All the Warblers were looking either confused, interested, concerned, or a mix of those emotions. "But I didn't transfer schools because I just felt like it – no, I'm not going to – " Another silence. "I'm sorry, coach, but I really can't do that. I'm not – no, I'm not Jesse St James." Now the Warblers were left to guess whatever the previous lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline had to do with Kurt's current situation. Which led them to once again silently celebrate the fact that they weren't up against that team for Regionals – it was kind of strange, but they weren't going to question it.

Soon after, the call ended. Without, however, explaining what it had been all about, Kurt almost furiously dialled another number. "Finn Hudson," he all but shouted into his phone, and Blaine almost felt bad for Kurt's stepbrother – until he remembered that the guy was twice Kurt's size. "No, I don't care that you have football practice or whatever – why didn't you tell me about coach Sylvester's new job as the director of Aural Intensity, that ridiculous group of cheaters who somehow managed to beat us last year at Regionals?"

"Who's he talking to?" Jeff wondered aloud, and it was then that Blaine remembered that not everyone here constantly heard Kurt talking about his friends at his old school, or had visited said old school to watch a game of football.

"Stepbrother," he therefore replied shortly. "He's in New Directions too."

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" Kurt asked, his anger long gone now. "But – " He glanced at the council. "Hold on for a minute, Finn. Don't hang up." Then, he asked Wes, David and Thad, or whoever had found out about this. "Where did you hear this news?"

"It was on her personal website," Thad responded, and Blaine was sure everyone did a double take there.

"What were you doing at Sue Sylvester's personal website?" Kurt asked, eyeing him oddly.

"I don't know," Thad muttered, obviously slightly embarrassed. "It just came up when I was looking for… healthy food, I think."

An eye-roll later, Kurt was back on the phone. "Yes, well, she is their new director," he told Finn. "I don't know, today? I bet Rachel will have a field day when she finds out." The last part was muttered more to himself than to Finn, or any of the Warblers, for that matter. "I know that, Finn, but I wanted to know right now, and not tonight. She even – she just called me – where'd she get my number anyway? – she wants me on her team. She wants me to move to _Indiana_ and join Aural Intensity." Finn seemed to be dumbstruck by that revelation, as were most of the Warblers.

"You're kidding," Blaine said flatly, and from what he could hear, Finn had just made a similar comment.

"Sadly, no," Kurt replied to the both of them. "Of course I'm not transferring, Finn. Dad would kill me." After a while, he said, "Oh, that's – she really said that?" Shortly after that, Finn must've started rambling, if the look on Kurt's face was anything to go by. "Yeah, you do that. I'll see you tonight. Bye, Finn."

"He's in the panic mode already?" Blaine asked concernedly, and Kurt nodded.

"I'm afraid so. And in less than an hour, the entire team will be. Anyway, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N**: So... yeah. What do you think? Was it good, or bad... anything else? Let me know what you think, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, there is a second chapter after all :P I don't think this is as funny as it could've been though, so I apologise for that. I know there seems to be an overabundance of Quinn in this, but that just happened that way. I hope it's not dreadfully annoying.

Oh, and there will be more chapters after this (at least two); hopefully they'll be better :) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

There was, however, only silence after Kurt's words as the other Warblers stared at him as if he'd just grown another head.

"What?" he asked, looking confused at all the attention he was receiving. Even Blaine, who was used to hearing crazy stories about McKinley High, was slightly in shock.

"How come you haven't spontaneously combusted yet from all the normalcy here?" Jeff asked with a slight smirk. "I mean, your old school sounds nuts."

"That's an understatement," Thad muttered, and Blaine had to agree.

"I still see my friends a lot after school and during weekends," Kurt replied with a shrug. "That keeps me sane. Or, well, insane. I'm not sure."

"Anyway, care to explain?" David asked, giving Kurt a pointed look. "Why did Sue Sylvester call you? What is she planning? I'll refrain from asking questions about your old Glee club – "

"I won't," Jeff interrupted him, causing the entire council to look scandalised. "Why would they panic like that?"

"Well…" Kurt started hesitantly. "Let me put this simple. For the Glee club to be able to exist, there has to be money. The club with most money at McKinley was the Cheerios – the cheerleading squad. The principal gave some of the money to the Glee club. So coach Sylvester became angry."

"You do realise that we're no toddlers, right?" Blaine asked, trying (and failing) to keep a small smile from forming on his face. "I mean – " he hastily added when Kurt flushed – he hadn't intended for that to happen, "I think we can still follow you if you speak a little quicker." When this didn't seem to do much good for Kurt's facial colour, Blaine quickly mouthed a 'sorry' his way, hoping that his friend wouldn't hold it against him or anything.

"So," Kurt continued once his cheeks had their normal colour back, "she tried everything in her power to disband the club. She's tried to break us up from the inside, or she made plans to do it herself, or have someone else entirely do it for her…"

"And now she lost most of her budget to New Directions, and she wants revenge," Wes finished for him when Kurt stopped speaking. "And she thinks it'll make an extra big impact if she has you in her ranks when she does so?"

"Oh, no, I don't think that's it," Kurt replied. "If that's what she wanted, she would've found a way to just become the Warblers' director, even though we don't have one now. But it's like… she doesn't hate me as much as she hates most other people. Maybe that's the reason."

"But not the whole reason." Blaine wondered how David knew that – was it that visible? He didn't notice anything off in Kurt's demeanour.

The other boy blushed slightly once again. "I think… she thinks I can help her win because I've already helped her win a competition once."

"What competition?" Thad asked, sounding curious, not noticing that Kurt actually looked _nervous_ to talk to them about this.

"Last year's cheerleading Nationals," he blurted out. "I – uh, was on the squad to sing, mainly. So that's what I did. And we won. And she may think I can help her win this too. She wants some of her old prestige back."

"You mean you were a cheerleader?" Nick asked, and for a moment, Blaine thought Nick's eyebrows had disappeared off his face, before they returned.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he himself asked Kurt, prodding the other boy in the side.

Before Kurt could reply, however, Wes asked, suddenly interested, "What did you sing? Is it something we could do for Regionals?"

Kurt shrugged. "I doubt it. It was a Celine Dion medley of almost a quarter of an hour. In French. Besides, she would probably find a way to sue us – no pun intended – if we'd do that."

After about ten seconds, David poked Wes and sighed. "I think he's in shock," he concluded. "Congratulations, Kurt, I don't think anyone's been able to make that happen ever since his younger sister painted his bedroom at home pink."

"And you helped them win?" Blaine asked another time. "Wow, Kurt, that's great! I knew you were a great asset to the Warblers, but – "

"But this is beyond great!" Jeff commented, grinning. "We'll beat everyone at Regionals!"

"I was on the squad for a few months," Kurt muttered. "Quinn, Santana and Brittany were on there for much longer before they quit." When he was met with blank stares, he elaborated, "The three ex-Cheerios in New Directions? The blonde and the Latina who sang at Sectionals and the blond dancer?"

"I take that back," Jeff muttered, as he sank back down in his seat. "I didn't say anything."

"If only," Wes muttered – apparently, he had regained the ability to speak. "Why didn't they sing for the cheerleading squad, though?"

Kurt shrugged again. "No clue. She probably needed Brittany and Santana for the routine, so she got me and Mercedes to sing."

"Mercedes was a cheerleader too?" Blaine couldn't quite imagine that. "How so? And – why couldn't Quinn sing, if she wasn't needed for the routine?"

"Yeah, Mercedes was a cheerleader too," Kurt replied. "Not for long, though, she didn't like it very much. But it was nice, walking through the hallways without having to fear for your life for a change. When wearing the uniform, you're… part of a group of people everyone looks up to. Plus, coach Sylvester would harm anyone who would ruin the uniform, so nobody throws slushies at cheerleaders. It was nice, for a while. Oh, and Quinn wasn't on the squad for the greatest part of the year because she was pregnant."

"Quinn was pregnant last year?" Blaine didn't know much about the girl, but he did know that she was very religious. "That sounds ridiculous, but – somehow, that doesn't surprise me. I mean, with all the drama at McKinley, this was only a logical thing to happen. Just when you think it can't get any weirder, it does."

The other boys in the room were still trying to process what Kurt had said about slushies and pregnancies; Blaine figured they should be happy to be at an all-boys school; stuff like that didn't happen there.

"Yeah, she was. One night stand with Puck. Though she tried to trick Finn – they were dating at the time – into thinking the baby was his even though they hadn't had sex. And before you ask, yes, he bought it, until Rachel found out and told him almost right before Sectionals. He quit Glee, because we all knew, except for him and Rachel, and nobody had told him. He came back about an hour before we had to perform, though. Oh – and in case you're wondering, Quinn's water broke right after performing at Regionals."

"I repeat my earlier question," Jeff interjected before Kurt could say anything else. "How come you've survived here up until now, so far away from all the drama?"

"My head hurts," Nick moaned.

Kurt grinned wickedly. "What, from this? That's nothing – it gets worse."

"Finn really has bad luck with his girlfriends, doesn't he?" Blaine asked, but before anyone could say anything, Kurt's phone went off again.

"That's not her again, right?" Wes asked, and Blaine thought he definitely sounded worried, just like he himself felt. When Kurt shook his head, Wes let out a sigh of relief. "You can pick up, if you want to. This meeting's a chaos anyway. So uh – I guess everyone who wants to leave, if you want to…"

"I told you they'd be in the panic mode soon," Kurt muttered in the meantime, in a low voice so only Blaine could hear him. "Hey, Quinn."

Blaine couldn't remember one instance in which Quinn had called Kurt in the few months he'd been at Dalton so far. Sure, maybe they'd talked while Kurt was at home instead of at school… but still. That probably didn't bode much good – after all, it probably meant that the people usually calling Kurt were too busy panicking.

"I know, Quinn," Kurt said in a somewhat strained voice. "Yeah, I – I know. I – no, Quinn, it's not your fault. Grovelling at her feet won't help, and also extremely out of character for all three of you. It won't change anything, as you can't make her win Nationals anymore." Kurt sighed softly as Quinn clearly rambled on. "Where are you – are you all in the choir room, still? But – really? Oh, tell me. No, Finn doesn't ever tell me anything."

"So the warm milk still isn't helping?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, and it earned him a dirty glare from Kurt. For once, he decided, it was worth it.

While Kurt was on the phone, about half of the Warblers – mostly the younger kids – left the room, and only the students who knew Kurt a bit stayed behind, wanting to know what one of their rival choirs was going through now.

"You know, he still hasn't explained the part about that woman wanting him to transfer," Thad suddenly said. "How did she want that to happen?"

"I was just about to explain that." Apparently, the phone conversation was over. "It's simple. She's Sue Sylvester. She does whatever she wants and usually even finds a way to get away with it. I'm sure transferring me wouldn't have been that hard for her. She's done weirder stuff." It seemed that none of the Warblers dared to ask what he meant by that.

"Public school is crazy," Nick commented, still looking in awe of the madness that was McKinley High. And to think he only knew a very small part of it…

"What was Quinn telling you?" Blaine asked Kurt curiously. "She seemed distraught."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She was about to beg coach Sylvester for forgiveness. I hope I talked her out of that – it's so spooky, it's not like her to do such a thing. She's always stood up to her. Oh, and apparently, coach Sylvester was so depressed that the guidance counsellor told Mr Schue to allow her to be in Glee for a week. So she knows exactly what they're doing, what they want to do for Regionals…"

"They're doomed?" David asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"They seem to think so, but I'm sure they'll be fine," Kurt replied, but there was a frown on his face. "I never knew coach Sylvester knew so much about singing, and directing show choirs, though. Sure, she was our co-director for a short time last year – don't ask, it's complicated – and she seemed to know the rulebook by heart, but… it's not all about rules, you know? She needs to come up with songs, and choreography, and so much more. And a choir isn't quite the same as a cheerleading squad."

"Don't worry so much, Kurt," Blaine told him, smiling a little. "It'll all be fine, I'm sure."

"We'll just have to show them at Regionals," Wes concluded. "Now, I think we're quite done here." And with that, he banged his gavel and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? Let me know if you have any questions/comments/anything else, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello :) Here's chapter three, set a couple of days after the previous chapters. Since I think it would've been mentioned if a situation like this one had taken place on the show, this story is now also AU.

Anyway, to ramble about the show for a bit (might be spoilers, so watch out): as much as it's probably in character for Rachel, I still cannot believe that she actually did what she did last episode. She was doing so well lately - I hope, though, that she will realise how it must've felt for Kurt, and I kind of want to see ND's reactions to her short... relationship with Blaine (were they even really in one, though? I thought it was only one date...). Should be good :P Aaaand... Sue. I wonder why she's suddenly stalking Kurt (and Blaine) in the coffeeshop, but I guess we'll have to wait (1,5 week :( ) to see. Plus, if AI is really doing the number they're rumoured to be doing for Regionals, I can't help but think that's a little hypocritical of Sue, after the whole Grilled Cheesus thing.

I think I'm done rambling by now. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Blaine was heading towards his second class of the day when all of a sudden, his phone went off. As he was in the middle of a crowded hallway, it took him some time to pick up, but when he did, he could only make out some panicked voices in the background.

"Hello?" he asked, unsure of what this could mean. He didn't know the number, so he had no idea what to expect. "Who is this?"

"Blaine!" a voice shouted from the other end. "I'm so glad you picked up!"

"Finn?" Blaine frowned. "What are you – why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"I had to bribe Mercedes for it," Finn admitted. "But that's not the point of the matter. The point is – "

"Where's Kurt? Have you seen Kurt?" another voice cut in, and Blaine thought he recognised Rachel.

"No, not yet," Blaine told her, slightly worried by Rachel's obvious distress. "Why? Has he gone missing? I'm supposed to have French with him now…"

"Okay," Rachel breathed. "Okay, no need to panic. Let us know when he's not there, okay?"

"Uh – sure." Blaine started walking in the direction of his classroom, while looking around for Kurt as well. The other boy was usually one of the first to arrive in French class, but he wasn't there yet – even though class was about to start.

Hastily, Blaine jerked his head out of the room again, before the teacher could notice him. "No, he's not there," he said hurriedly, making his way to the cafeteria instead. If something was wrong with Kurt, skipping class was a sacrifice he'd gladly make. "Why?"

It seemed that Finn had regained control over the phone once more. "We think he's been abducted."

Again, Blaine frowned – both because that idea sounded a little weird, and because he didn't know Finn knew words like 'abducted'. "Abducted, Finn? Are you _sure_?"

"He normally calls when he arrives at Dalton," Finn informed him. "He didn't call this morning. And if he's not in class, like you say, something must've happened."

"But why should he be abducted?" Blaine asked, still sceptical. Granted, the idea of Kurt getting in a car accident wasn't a very nice one either, but abduction just sounded so… crazy and improbable.

There was a lot of talking going on at the background, it seemed – as if reading Blaine's mind, Finn told him gravely, "We're all in the choir room, trying to come up with a plan. To get him back," he clarified.

"He doesn't pick up his phone?" Blaine asked. _As if they hadn't thought of that themselves_, he scolded himself mentally.

"No, he doesn't." It was clear that Finn became more and more anxious every second. "Oh, you asked why we think he's been abducted. Well – coach Sylvester's missing too."

"The cheerleading coach?" Blaine asked. "What does she – oh." And then he remembered. It was only a few days ago that they had received the news about Aural Intensity's new director. And she had promptly called Kurt to make him join the other group.

"Yeah," Finn was saying. "We think she kidnapped him and took him across the border."

"You make it sound like she took him to Canada," Blaine replied with a small smile. "Does anyone even know _where_ in Indiana this school's supposed to be?"

"Rachel probably does," Finn told him. "Wait, I'll ask her."

After a few seconds, Rachel came to the phone. "Yeah, I know where it is. I've done quite some spying last year, if I do say so myself. We want to… kidnap him back. I mean – yes, he's the competition now but so is Aural Intensity and Kurt's still our friend and – " She droned on for over a minute before taking a breath, it seemed. "Anyway," she concluded. "Want to come and help us? You can bring some other Warblers, if you want to. We can use all the assistance we can get when faced with Sue Sylvester."

"I'll come," Blaine told her. "When will you be leaving? It _does_ take some time getting to Lima from Westerville."

"How about we meet at some gas station?" Rachel suggested. "That way, you won't have to drive all the way through Lima itself and back towards the highway. We're still making plans here, but just let us know when you're on your way, and we'll figure something out."

They said their goodbyes, and Blaine looked around the cafeteria. There were no Warblers there, unfortunately. He snuck out, back towards the dorms, hoping to run into someone he knew on his way over – except for teachers, of course. In his dorm, he changed into something less conspicuous than his uniform and grabbed his car keys before heading out again – only to walk headfirst into Wes.

"Wes!" he exclaimed excitedly. Of all Warblers, the council members should be most willing to help out a member in need – or danger, even, perhaps. Right? "David! I'm so glad to see you!"

One look at their faces told him that they thought he'd gone mad. "Blaine," Wes greeted him, eyeing him oddly. "We're happy to see you too. Out of uniform, I might add…"

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine suddenly remembered what he was going to do again. "Come on, I need your help!"

"Where are we going?" David complained as he was dragged out of the building and towards the parking lot.

"I'll explain it later," Blaine told him urgently. "Now we just need to get going. Come on, come on, hurry up! Get in, and be quiet."

The two seniors were almost thrown into the back of the car and Blaine quickly sat down in front of them and started his car – at least if they were driving, he reasoned, the two wouldn't try to escape the car.

"Why are you abducting us, Blaine, in the middle of a school day?" Wes asked, sounding rather pissed off now.

"I'm not abducting you," Blaine shushed him, because really, it was for a good cause, right? So it didn't count as abducting, as opposed to what had happened to Kurt now. "Now be quiet – I need to make a call."

He was glad he'd had the common sense earlier on to save Finn's number (or whoever's number is was) into his contacts, so he could easily call him back now. "Finn?" he asked when the phone was picked up. "Oh – Rachel. We're on our way." He noticed Wes and David exchanging weary glances in his backseat, but they didn't say anything. "Everyone was in class, so I just grabbed the only two Warblers I could find. Yeah – oh, alright. We'll meet you there."

"Blaine?" David said tentatively when he'd hung up. "What are we doing here? Who are Finn and Rachel? Where are we going?"

"You owe us quite the explanation," Wes said with a sour face. "And we need to be back in time for Warbler practice."

"There's no practice today," David reminded him. "It's Friday."

"We're heading towards Indiana," Blaine informed them happily.

"Indiana?" the two other boys echoed, and then they groaned.

"Blaine," Wes started, "we're not going to spy on Aural Intensity, if that's what you're planning."

"Not entirely," Blaine admitted. "But it has to do with them, yes."

"Finn and Rachel?" David repeated his earlier words. "Are they from Aural Intensity?"

"No, not quite," Blaine responded, hoping that he wouldn't be subjected to these kinds of questions for the entire ride to Lima. "They're the captains of New Directions."

"Of course _they_ had to be involved," Wes muttered. "So what are we going to do in Indiana? And why do we need New Directions for that?"

"Remember earlier this week, when you told us about the new director Aural Intensity has?" Blaine asked them, looking in the rear view mirror. "That Sue Sylvester woman?"

"The crazy cheerleading coach from McKinley," Wes said. "Yeah, why?"

"The one who called Kurt to get him to join her new team?" David continued. "Her? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Finn called me," Blaine told them. "He's – he's Kurt's stepbrother. They – New Directions, that is – think Sue Sylvester… uh – abducted Kurt."

"Why?" Wes asked immediately, causing David to roll his eyes.

"Well, to make him join Aural Intensity, obviously," he said. "So we're – we're going to – what _are_ we going to do, Blaine?"

"They want to kidnap him back," Blaine replied. "So – I thought the least we could do was help. Since he's a Warbler, and all… it wouldn't be fair to let them do all the work."

"Why are they even helping him? He's not on their team anymore." Clearly, Wes wasn't completely awake yet.

"He's their friend. He didn't leave them because he wanted to. Plus, as I just said, Finn is his stepbrother." Blaine hesitated for a moment. "And… I'm not really sure what we're going to do. We're going to meet the New Directions kids – knowing them, they'll all come – at the first gas station after Lima. They'll probably tell us the plan."

"It had better be good," David muttered, staring out of the window.

"And Kurt had better be grateful," Wes said, crossing his arms. "I can't believe we're doing this." Frankly, Blaine had to agree. This wasn't quite what he had expected of his day when he'd woken up that morning.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? I have to admit, I'm not too sure how to continue this, so if you have any ideas - about what Sue's planning exactly, or what New Directions came up with, or if something else entirely is going on... So, if you have any ideas, or comments or opinions to share (or questions), please leave a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So, I don't really know what this is. I just wrote this, oddly inspired by my 29-page-long document with weird prompts in it (mostly from NaNo), but the results of this won't be immediate in here. I'm aware not much happens in here, but it's something, right? Also, I hope people still like this - the amount of reviews has dropped drastically, so I'm not sure if that's any indication...? Please let me know if there are any mistakes in here whatsoever (that would be very helpful; plus, it's past midnight here and I'm not sure if I'm fully coherent at the moment).

Small rant: NBK aired here tonight, and though I'd already seen it, I watched it again. I think last week I read an author's note mentioning that the _Teenage Dream_ performance had been sped up or something in the UK - as was the case here! Why, though? It's not like the song sounds better that way... :(

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Thankfully, the remainder of the drive went by in silence. Wes didn't say anything anymore, and David didn't seem too comfortable either.

"What if this is just a ploy?" he exclaimed in the end. Blaine figured the silence had become too much for the boy. "What if _New Directions_ kidnapped Kurt and now want us to come there and then they kidnap us too till Regionals is over!"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes glued to the road – it was actually pretty busy and chaotic. "That's abs- " he started, but he was quickly cut off by Wes.

"Absolutely plausible!" he almost shouted. "Why didn't I think of that before? Turn around, Blaine. Seriously, turn around. We're not doing this."

"Yes, we are," Blaine said sternly. "We're almost there anyway. They won't kidnap us."

Chancing a glance in the rear-view mirror, he almost did a double take. The usually calm and collected council members were shifting in their seats. Wes was staring ahead with large eyes and David was looking out of the window as if he was convinced that every moment now, something could happen to them.

"Guys," Blaine tried, "nothing's going to happen. We're going to be _fine_. Trust me."

David muttered something that sounded like, "Never doing that again," but Blaine could be mistaken. He hoped he was, anyway.

About five minutes later, Blaine passed the exit for Lima, and he made sure to look for a nearby gas station. He could do with some fuel, especially if they were going to go to Indiana.

_They were going to Indiana_. Oh God. Who knew what town Aural Intensity was from – what if it was somewhere in the south west of the state?

He almost missed the sign for the gas station, but he managed to get to the exit in time. Wes and David, however, ended up in a small heap in the backseat. Well, it wasn't Blaine's fault if they weren't wearing their seatbelts, right?

After filling up his car, he pulled into a parking space, and soon noticed that they were the only people there.

"Aren't they here yet?" Wes didn't sound very pleased. "I hope they hurry up. I'd like to be back at Dalton before curfew."

"It doesn't look like it," David muttered, looking around as well. "I hope we'll get out of this alive. If Kurt's stories about that Sue Sylvester woman are true, I'm scared."

They hung around the car for another ten minutes, when three cars approached them at what seemed like full speed. A moment later, David had pushed Blaine out of the way, and the first car had – accidentally, Blaine hoped – bumped into Blaine's car. There probably wasn't that much damage, but it didn't look pretty. Blaine stared at his car, aghast, as people started jumping out of the three new cars.

"Oh God, Finn, we really shouldn't have let you drive." Rachel was standing next to Blaine now and cringed at the sight of his car. "Look what you've done! I thought you'd got past the whole mailman thing!"

And indeed, Kurt's stepbrother blinked sheepishly as he slowly got out of his (barely damaged) car as well. "Wow," he muttered, seeming at a loss for words. "Sorry, dude."

"Sorry?" Wes asked incredulously. "That's all you have to say?"

Finn shrugged, and one of the other guys replied, "What more can he do?"

"You're not driving anymore, Finn," another boy said. "Give me your keys."

"I'm sorry, but how are _we_ going to get… wherever you want to go?" Wes asked, clearly not happy with the New Directions bunch.

"There's still room in our cars," a blond girl responded, doing a quick count. "We're with eleven, you're with three…" So New Directions had really come almost in its entirety.

"This was all you could find?" Rachel asked, turning to have a better look at David and Wes. "Are they up to it?"

"Up to what, exactly?" Blaine asked, now starting to become a little scared. "And, what's going to happen to my car?"

Rachel looked pointedly at Finn, who seemed to have a hard time deciphering whatever message she was trying to get through. "Oh!" he finally exclaimed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone. "I'll call Burt, he'll have your car fixed by the time we get back."

"So he knows you're skipping school because you think Kurt is abducted?" For some reason, Blaine found this hard to believe.

"No…," Finn replied guiltily.

"We haven't told him of our suspicions yet," Mercedes entered the conversation, giving Blaine a small grin in greeting. "We don't want to worry him. Kurt would have our heads if we told him." After a short silence, she told Finn, "Just call Burt when we get back. We don't have time for this anyway. Once we have Kurt, he won't need to worry anymore and we can tell him what we've been up to."

Grudgingly, Blaine left behind his car (after locking it, of course) and climbed into the backseat of the car that had caused so much damage to it in the first place. Soon, however, he noticed that he was surrounded by Finn, Rachel, and two McKinley students he didn't know.

"Wait," he said, alarmed. "Where are Wes and David?"

"Behind us," Rachel replied, and Blaine craned his neck to see. He could vaguely make out the tops of their heads – at least they were together – in the car driven by the blond guy.

"So you'll make sure my car will get fixed?" he asked Finn accusingly, and the taller boy actually squirmed in his seat.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine," he told him. "I didn't mean to – I just… have some trouble seeing how far away people are, sometimes."

At least Finn was now in the passenger seat. The girl sitting next to Rachel leaned over the shorter girl and held out her hand for Blaine to shake. "Hi Blaine, I'm Tina," she introduced herself. "And this – " she added, pointing at the boy who was, by now, driving the car, "is Mike."

"Nice to meet you two," Blaine muttered.

"We tried to keep Finn from driving," Mike informed him with a small grin, "but he insisted."

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine. Well, it's not, obviously, but… there's not much that can be done about it now."

"I know!" Finn suddenly exclaimed. "We'll get you a helicopter! Those are so cool! You'll forgive me then, right?"

Blaine – and the other three occupants of the car – stared at Finn for a full minute before recovering.

"Finn," he told the other boy as gently as he could, "I don't really want a _helicopter_."

He was sure Finn pouted at that. "But they're _awesome_!" he protested.

"Yes, yes, they're _totally_ awesome," Rachel said, waving him off. "Anyway, Blaine, about the plan…"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what did you think? Sorry about the AVPM reference; I couldn't resist :) Let me know what you think, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This truly is a filler chapter; not much happens. I promise I'll _try _to let something more exciting happen next chapter, though I can't make any promises... To clear stuff up a little before the chapter starts: Blaine's in the car with Rachel, Finn, Mike and Tina; Wes and David are with Santana, Brittany and Sam, and Quinn, Mercedes, Puck and Lauren are in the final car - Artie's not there because of the whole wheelchair thing. Sorry about that. And I realise that this fic probably doesn't make any sense at all at this point, but hopefully you still enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

"Yes?" Blaine asked impatiently. "What about it?"

Rachel looked at him a little guiltily. "… There's no plan."

"_There's no plan_?" Blaine repeated disbelievingly. "What do you mean, there's no plan?"

Mike actually laughed at this. "Exactly what she says. There's no plan. It took us too long to get everyone to stop panicking to come up with a plan."

"So we're just going to go to… where exactly?" Blaine asked, glancing back from Mike to Rachel. "Where _is_ that school?"

"Fort Wayne," Rachel instantly replied. "It's not that far away from Lima. It'll take us about as long to get there as it takes to get from Lima to Westerville."

Although he was relieved to hear it wouldn't take them a day to get there, Blaine still wasn't completely happy. "And you think we can just waltz right in there and demand Kurt back?"

This caused Finn to snort. "No, no, we can't. We need to come up with a plan."

"Weren't you going to do exactly that this morning?" Blaine was starting to become a bit grumpy. Okay, very grumpy. This wasn't going that way he'd want it to go.

"We can do it now," Tina suggested. "Aren't you guys supposed to be super smart?"

"Are we?" Blaine asked, surprised. He wasn't aware of that.

"You go to a private school," Mike told him. "The education there is a lot better than in public schools, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, it is," Blaine replied, nodding fervently.

"So… come up with a plan," Finn said happily.

"We don't know what that Sue Sylvester woman is like!" Blaine all but exclaimed. "We don't know how to deal with her."

"True," Rachel said pensively, before whipping out her phone. "Let me call Mercedes. Maybe they came up with some sort of plan."

"I'll call Santana," Tina told her, searching for her phone as well.

In the meantime, Rachel was already rambling through her phone, probably telling Mercedes what was going on, and then she announced, "Quinn's calling Brittany. Tina, did you reach Santana yet?" Tina nodded in reply, before starting to talk to Santana. Blaine just zoned out as the girls talked feverishly.

"Can we use a helicopter?" Finn wondered aloud, and Rachel, though rolling her eyes at the comment, repeated what Finn said to Mercedes.

"As much as Puck seems to like that idea," Rachel told Finn, "I doubt we'll manage to fit in a helicopter in whatever plan we'll eventually come up with."

"Yes, a helicopter," Tina muttered, and then – "Sam doesn't really see the point in that." After a pause, she continued, through her phone. "Finn wanted to give Blaine a helicopter to make up for the car damage, but Blaine didn't want one."

"What are you saying, Mercedes?" Rachel spoke a little louder than before. "I can't – oh, what's wrong?" Then, to the others in the car, she elaborated. "I couldn't hear Mercedes because Quinn screamed after Brittany shouted through her phone how much she liked the helicopter idea."

"Yeah, I wondered what that sound was," Tina said weakly. "Santana asks where you're going to find a rainbow coloured helicopter, Finn…"

Rachel huffed at this, and Blaine was, to put it simply, rather weirded out. But he figured that that was just how the New Directions kids rolled.

"According to Mercedes, Puck wants to just paint it…" Rachel announced weakly after about a minute.

She and Tina talked for a moment, before both girls fiddled with their phones for a moment and then went back to their respective conversations. Blaine zoned out again.

A few minutes later, he got the vague idea that the girls weren't really planning their upcoming invasion, as there was _way_ too much giggling going on for that. Before he could say anything about it, Finn cursed loudly and then proceeded to freak out. It was times like this that Blaine was really glad that he and Kurt weren't _really_ related, but were merely stepbrothers.

"What, Finn?" Mike asked apprehensively, not looking away from the road, much like Blaine earlier that day.

"I forgot to fill up the engine earlier," Finn responded in a small voice, and Blaine craned his neck to see the dashboard, but it was mostly blocked from his view. Mike didn't appear to like what he was seeing, though.

"Fantastic, Finn," Rachel told him off, before telling Mercedes and everyone else what was wrong. "Let's just find a gas station, then. It's probably easier to discuss our plan there anyway."

Blaine felt like facepalming, but in the end, he managed to hold back that urge. "How long have we been driving for?" he asked in an attempt to cover up a groan.

"Not even half an hour," Rachel replied. "Oh, don't worry, we'll get there!"

"You seem awfully calm right now," Blaine observed, wondering how that was possible. He was freaking out – inwardly, though, and not outwardly like Finn just now.

"It took us quite some time to get her there," Tina told him. "Don't get her started again."

"And since we were _all_ panicking," Finn continued, "it took us even longer. But now we're completely _relaxed_."

Blaine really wished he could say the same about himself.

***O***

Roughly ten minutes later, they arrived at another gas station. Blaine couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Wes and David were already standing there, staring at the New Directions bunch wearily.

"How are you holding up?" Blaine asked them tentatively. He was sure that the two council members couldn't be very happy with the situation he had landed them in.

"We're still alive," David replied.

"I never knew that Kurt had such deranged friends," Wes added, shaking his head slightly. "That's all I'm going to say about it."

"That's all there is to say about it," David corrected him.

"Oh, they're alright," Blaine said, though not completely convinced at the moment. "I mean, they're nice enough."

"It's not that they aren't _nice_," Wes said. "They're just completely _nuts_."

"Like Jeff said, it's a miracle that Kurt hasn't combusted from all the normalcy yet," David concluded. "It's a good thing you didn't find any other Warblers, Blaine. I doubt they would've made it out alive."

"At least we're only going to Fort Wayne," Wes muttered, slowly walking back to the cars as they were waved over again.

"So, did you come up with a plan?" Blaine asked Rachel and the others when they were on the road again. It had certainly looked like they and the others had been talking about _something_ while filling up the tanks.

"Weren't you doing that?" she asked, surprised. "Oh, we thought that you – "

"I figured that you were doing the whole planning stuff," Blaine replied, gesturing towards the phone Rachel was once again holding.

"Well, yes, but you were looking so serious while talking… we thought you came up with something," Tina jumped to Rachel's aid.

Letting out a groan, Blaine rested his head against the window. "So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Burst in and demand Kurt back," Finn answered, eyeing him somewhat concernedly. "You okay?"

"Wasn't that what I suggested earlier?" By now, Blaine wasn't sure anymore.

"It's the only plan that we've got," Finn said with a shrug. "If it doesn't work, we'll think of something else."

This day was only getting better and better.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think (so far)? Let me know, please review! :D Also, if you have any suggestions as to what they could do or what could go wrong, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I have to admit, I wasn't feeling very inspired when writing (at least the first part of) this. Hopefully it's good anyway :) I think that after this, there will be two, or maybe three, more chapters to this story.  
I'm sorry that this also doesn't make a lot of sense - I haven't got a clue about airports in between Lima and Fort Wayne (but let's pretend there is one, okay?) and airport security (let's just say they're lucky enough to escape in time) - but maybe it isn't all that bad? Uh - anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter! :D

About an hour later, Blaine was glad they were almost there. Well, he _thought_ they would be almost there, because they'd been in the car for quite some time already. Frankly, he couldn't wait. Being there meant that they would have to face the apparently rather terrifying Sue Sylvester, but it also meant that he didn't have to be in the car anymore for the time being. And with Rachel and Finn arguing like an old married couple over _everything_ (even though they weren't even dating anymore), Mike stoically keeping his eyes on the road and Tina (somehow) being fast asleep, he had had enough.

Why couldn't Kurt have been kidnapped any other day? Or not at all. Not that he blamed his friend – how was he supposed to know this morning that he was about to be kidnapped by his crazy former cheerleading coach? – but it was just so inconvenient. Blaine had just remembered that he'd barely slept last night and he was far from happy.

Suddenly, Finn's phone rang, and Rachel finally shut up. Blaine let out a breath of relief. _Ah, sweet silence…_

The silence didn't last very long, of course, since Finn being on the phone actually required him talking. "What? … Really? Cool! … Yeah, of course I'm in. You think – well, I don't know." Here, he looked at Blaine for a split-second, making the other boy instantly suspicious. "It would be fun, though. Uhuh. Yeah, okay. See you in a minute." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn as he ended the call, but Finn ignored her (and Blaine, too), instead telling Mike to take the first exit, as they were going to grab something to eat.

"Shouldn't we get Kurt back first?" Blaine asked worriedly. These people seriously needed to sort out their priorities.

"We can't fight Sue Sylvester with an empty stomach," Finn told him, glancing out of the window.

"We can't fight her with a full stomach either," Mike said, but he did follow the other two cars towards the exit.

"That's not the point here."

"So we're going to come up with a plan, or what?"

"Probably not."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They didn't go to get some food. They had passed three or four small restaurants when Blaine had asked Finn what exactly they were looking for, but Finn had simply ignored him and told Mike to keep following Sam and Puck.

Blaine wouldn't have done that, but Mike didn't seem to mind. Dreading what was to come, Blaine glanced out of the window again and noticed that they seemed to be approaching what looked like an airport.

An airport? What on earth were they going to do there?

He found out soon enough – as soon as the cars were parked, Finn stumbled out of the car (he was just _that_ eager to get out) and yanked one of the back doors open. He barely gave Blaine the time to unbuckle his seatbelt before dragging him along to where Puck was already standing, and then they walked inside.

"What are you doing? Where are we going? Finn? Hello?" They weren't answering, and when Blaine looked over his shoulder, he noticed that nobody else was following them. This could not be good.

Then he was told to run, and he did. He didn't know why, but he followed the other two boys as they ran through empty corridors, looking for something Blaine hadn't been informed about. He was pretty sure that what they were doing was illegal, and if they were to get caught – well, he wasn't going to be happy (and neither were his parents).

"In here." Puck ushered Finn and Blaine through another door (making Blaine wonder why those doors weren't locked), and then they all fell silent.

"Wow," Finn muttered, but Blaine jaw was still on the floor.

"What," he choked out, but had trouble finding the right words. "What _is_ this? What are we doing here?"

"I haven't had this much fun since we slashed the tires of all the members of Vocal Adrenaline," Finn said, sounding very impressed.

"You did what?" Blaine, on the other hand, was now more alarmed than he'd been since Finn had 'accidentally' damaged his car that morning (though it felt like it had been days).

"That's not important now," Puck replied, gesturing towards the _thing_ that Blaine had very conveniently forgotten about for the past ten seconds.

"I really thought you were kidding earlier, Finn," Blaine muttered. "I _hoped_ you were just joking."

"Nope," Finn said proudly, clapping Puck on the back. "We promised you a helicopter, we're getting you a helicopter."

"How did you want to get this thing out of here?" Blaine asked. "And wouldn't everyone notice if we just stole a helicopter?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, prep boy?" Puck asked. "Don't worry, we've got it. Besides, if we dye it, nobody will know that it's a stolen helicopter."

"If you dye it in all the colours of the rainbow, it'll only look more suspicious," Blaine countered. "How did you even know it was here?"

"I didn't," Puck simply responded as Finn approached the helicopter in sheer _awe_. "Just a lucky guess."

"You _are_ aware that there's a security camera over there, right?" Blaine had just caught sight of the thing and wasn't sure if he should be relieved it was there or frightened for his life.

Puck cursed loudly. "We should've disguised ourselves! Come on, let's get out of here!"

Finn looked fairly sad at having to leave his (or Blaine's) beloved helicopter behind, but at least he moved. As far as Blaine could see, there were no security guards chasing them, so that was good. He did have some trouble keeping up with the other two, though, since they were taller and therefore had longer legs. The fact that they didn't really keep running straight ahead didn't help much either.

Finally, they emerged in a hall where a lot of people were walking around, and Blaine leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Puck looked down at him with a frown and even Finn seemed confused as to why Blaine was gasping like that.

"I may be a football fan, but I'm not a football player," he told them as they slowly walked outside again. "I'm not used to running like that."

Puck still didn't seem to approve, so Blaine was glad that the two of them were not in a car together. The group looked disappointed when they reached them, and Finn lamented the loss of the helicopter once more.

"So you didn't get your helicopter?" David asked quietly when Puck gave the others some more details of their 'epic airport adventure'. Blaine shook his head, and Wes breathed out in relief.

"Thank _God_," he said. "We didn't expect you to, but some of _these_ people," he waved his hand at the ND kids as he said this, "seemed to honestly believe that your mission would succeed."

"They mean well," Blaine muttered in reply. "At least I hope so."

"Come on, let's go!" Rachel cut their conversation short. "Only half an hour to go – once we're back on the interstate, that is – before we can get Kurt back!"

Blaine shuffled back to the car he'd been in all day long and as Rachel chattered away happily, he blocked her out again. He could only hope that these guys wouldn't get distracted again.

* * *

**A/N**: So, they're almost there! (it was about time, if you ask me!) What do you think of the chapter/story so far? Let me know, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took a little longer to update this time. I've been busy, and the sun is finally shining again :P Right, anyway... I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC in any way, and I'm aware that Rachel's acting sort of weird here. I hope that that won't bother you too much :) Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter! Only one or two chapters after this!

* * *

The half hour that followed was, most likely, the longest half hour of Blaine's (admittedly still rather short) life. Mike had turned the radio on, in an attempt to lighten the mood and to get their minds off of what they were about to do. That thought still made everyone pretty anxious. As for Blaine, he was still hoping with all his might that Kurt would be okay (and that the same could be said for them in about an hour), but he wasn't as afraid as the others. In fact, he was almost impassive – what was the worst this woman could do to them?

Turning on the radio, however, didn't lighten the mood at all – Rachel insisted that she should sing along with every song, not giving anyone else any chance at that. When Finn and Mike started humming along, and Tina actually _sang_ along, Rachel freaked out.

Blaine couldn't imagine Sue Sylvester being anymore scary than Rachel when denied of one of her solos.

The exit to Fort Wayne didn't come a second too late, as Rachel was now shouting at Tina for stealing her spotlight, and Finn was telling Rachel to just calm down. Blaine assumed that normally, this was Mike's task, being Tina's boyfriend and everything, but he was thankful that Mike was paying attention to the road instead.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked tentatively, hoping that his question would stop the fighting that was going on in the car.

It didn't. It just made Rachel mad at him instead of Tina.

"Why are you so impatient?" she snapped at him. "We're off the highway already, see?" Blaine was almost afraid that she would try to bang his head into the window so he could really _see_ that she was telling him the truth. "We're almost there! It won't take much longer. Mike!"

Blaine let out a relieved breath as Rachel started telling Mike off for… well, Blaine didn't know exactly. He caught Tina's eye and she shrugged, as if trying to tell him 'What can you do about it?'

These people were crazy. Absolutely, ridiculously _crazy_.

Worst of all, they were Kurt's friends.

Mike was following Sam again, who apparently had navigation in his car. Rachel was now fighting with Finn, who was, apparently, used to it, and just let her rant on and on and on. That was, until Blaine decided that he'd had enough.

"No offense, Rachel, but don't you ever shut your mouth?" he asked, trying to stay polite.

Tina shook her head frantically, but it was too late already – Rachel turned back to Blaine with an almost manic glint in her eyes, and she started yelling about him being an ass and whatnot. Blaine honestly wondered how Mike could drive like this.

Fortunately, only about ten minutes later (Rachel was still shouting at him, though not as loudly as in the beginning), they pulled into a parking lot, and Mike announced, a little tiredly, "We're here."

This seemed to catch Rachel's attention – which was quite a miracle in itself, as Mike hadn't exactly shouted, whereas Rachel had. She craned her neck to see for herself, and she nodded appreciatively. "Yes, we are. Now park the cars and let's get going."

As she said this, Puck came speeding past their car, grinning as he did, and Mike sped up a little as well. Rachel just rolled her eyes in disgust.

Less than half a minute later, Blaine (and the other occupants of the car) stumbled out of the car. "We're here," he muttered to himself. "We're here."

"I know, right?" Blaine quickly turned to his left, only to find Wes and David standing there. They looked a little carsick, even though they hadn't even been in Puck's car.

"Finally," Wes sighed.

"At least you weren't in a car with the girl who didn't stop screaming for the past half hour," Blaine said sourly.

"True," David admitted. "But at least _you_ weren't in a car with one girl who kept trying to feel you up, and another who kept making… sexually tinted comments."

"Couldn't you just tell her you were gay?" Blaine asked them, as they followed the New Directions students towards the school. It looked like a normal public school, but who knew what lay hidden inside of it.

"That was what the other girl – the Latina – kept implicating," David replied, while Wes groaned at the memory.

"And the blond girl told us that that didn't matter, because Kurt's gay too and apparently she's made out with him as well," Wes added, with a slight smirk, and Blaine stopped walking.

He stared at the two council members in disbelief. "What?" he asked incredulously. "Kurt made out with a girl? That doesn't make any sense! He told me – " What, exactly, had Kurt told him after the Karofsky thing? That he'd never been kissed – at least not one that counted. So… maybe he had kissed that girl, but he didn't want to count it?

Which Blaine thought was a little strange – at least this girl was a friend of his, while Karofsky was anything but. Even though he was gay, he'd rather count a kiss with a girl who was a friend than a forced one with a guy who was also a bully.

"Yeah, apparently, he did," Wes told him, now laughing out loud at the perplexed look on Blaine's face.

At that moment, they were waved over by the McKinley group. "We should split up," Rachel told them as quietly as she could. "That way, we won't stand out too much."

"But there's a bigger chance at getting caught," Tina said. "I mean, if they get suspicious of the first group, a second and maybe third group will make that even worse!"

Rachel sighed dramatically, and looked ready to start a full-blown speech on why they _should_ use her plan, but Puck cut in just in time. "Let's just go," he hissed. "We got out of an airport unscathed, we can certainly do this."

"Where do you even want to go?" Quinn asked, looking around the group.

"The auditorium, of course!" Rachel announced, starting to walk away. "I know where that is! If you'll all just follow me!"

It was as if luck was on their side today – for the second time, they were running around places where they actually shouldn't be at all, and nobody tried to stop them. Sure, most of them looked like they could easily go here – except for Wes and David, who were still wearing their Dalton uniform.

Indeed, they made it to the auditorium without any trouble. "Why are we here?" Brittany – at least, Blaine thought it was her (he couldn't see her from where he was standing), and he immediately wondered if Wes and David had meant that _she_ was the girl Kurt had made out with – asked, and Santana tried to hurriedly fill her in again.

"Are we sure that Kurt's here?" Mercedes' voice came from the other side of the group.

"If coach Sylvester kidnapped him, he probably is," Rachel replied in a business-like voice. "After all, she has no other reason to be here than coach Aural Intensity, and I'd assume that they're in the auditorium now."

Nobody questioned Rachel any further – Blaine supposed that they were all too afraid that she'd blow up again, now in the middle of a hallway in a school that wasn't theirs – and she grabbed the handle of the door to the auditorium.

"Be quiet, all of you," she told them, even though none of them was making any sounds. "We need to do this in silence. If we get caught, we're dead."

"How will we get Kurt back by being silent?" Puck asked, and Rachel was beginning to become impatient again.

"We'll figure something out," she hissed almost venomously. "Now get in here, and _be quiet_."

So they did.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, they're finally there. About time, right? Let me know what you thought about this chapter/the whole story, please leave me a review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: So... last chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint (too much :P).  
Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Thankfully, the door opened without making a noise, and the group snuck in hastily, lest they get caught standing outside the door. There were some people standing on stage – Blaine figured that they were, most likely, Aural Intensity members – but there were no signs of any coach whatsoever.

They sat down in the final two rows of the auditorium, hoping that the back was dark enough to not get caught before they came up with a plan. Or get caught at all.

The auditorium was very silent for a minute, and then a tall, blond woman walked onto the stage and started barking at the students. Blaine wasn't paying much attention to what was said – he was merely wondering if this was the famous Sue Sylvester and how were they ever going to get Kurt back?

"I don't see him," Mercedes announced in a very quiet voice, sounding worried. "Where could he be?"

"Sshh!" Rachel hissed, making more noise than Mercedes did in the first place. "Just stay calm and watch."

Blaine heard a few snorts to that comment – after all, Rachel telling them to stay calm? That was borderline ridiculous. Luckily, not even those snorts were loud enough to catch the attention of the people on stage.

"Is that her?" he asked Mike, who was sitting on his right, and the other boy nodded, keeping his eyes on the stage. Next, Blaine chanced a glance to his left, where Wes and David were sitting.

As if feeling his stare, Wes turned towards him with a slightly panicking look in his eyes, and David, Blaine noticed, didn't look entirely at ease either. From what Blaine had seen in these past few minutes, this woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Regionals would be far from easy for the Warblers.

Sue Sylvester walked off the stage now and barked some more insults and orders towards the Aural Intensity members. Music started playing and more people came dancing onto the stage, but still no Kurt. Blaine started feeling a little sick – what had this woman done to his best friend?

Before the lead vocalists started singing, however, a loud ringtone cut through the auditorium. The students on stage stopped dancing, the music stopped playing, Sue Sylvester looked around sharply, and Finn pulled out his phone with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Huh," he muttered, staring at his screen. Blaine craned his neck to see what it read, but he wasn't tall enough. He figured it must've read 'home' or something, because Finn continued muttering. "I could've sworn mum and Burt both had to work today…"

"Just pick it up," Rachel hissed at him, throwing worried looks towards the front of the auditorium. Nobody had moved yet, but everyone was staring in their direction. "No – don't pick up. Don't pick up the phone, Finn!"

But Finn did pick up the phone. "Hello?" he asked, his tone questioning and his brow furrowed. "Huh? _Kurt? _What – "

It was as if a bomb exploded. Everybody around Blaine started shouting and going generally crazy. If they hadn't been caught before, they were surely caught now. Finn kept on mumbling into his phone, with some intervals during which, Blaine imagined, Kurt was speaking.

Only then, it really dawned on him – Kurt wasn't here. He hadn't been kidnapped, abducted or otherwise forcefully taken away. He was at home, safe, but, by the sound of it, severely pissed off at Finn at the moment.

Nobody noticed her until it was too late, so when Sue Sylvester was suddenly looming over their group and pulling the phone from Finn's grasp, they all just sat there, frozen.

"Porcelain?" she barked into the receiver. "Yes, that's right. I'm hanging up now." She tossed the phone back at the group, obviously not caring about the device at all. It was probably a good thing that Finn was on the football team and could catch stuff that was thrown in his general direction.

In the minutes that followed, she completely chewed out New Directions, their director, and many more things of which Blaine wasn't entirely sure what they had to do with the situation at hand. Wes was staring at her with wide, fearful eyes, and Blaine could swear David was whimpering.

The group on stage was still there as well, looking on curiously as their coach dealt with their competition. To be honest, though, they looked a little afraid as well.

Only after a while, the woman seemed to notice that it wasn't just New Directions who'd come to 'spy', and she narrowed her eyes at the three Warblers, carefully scrutinising them. "I thought I'd made sure Will Schuester couldn't reproduce, but apparently, it's still possible with hobbits…," she commented.

Blaine was fairly sure that that was, indeed, an insult and that it was, indeed, directed at him, but before he could react, Brittany said, "I thought Mr Schuester's son was back in Vocal Adrenaline now?"

Half the group went wild after she said that, while Blaine just looked on, not understanding what this was about – luckily, neither did David and Wes. Nor did Sam, by the looks of it. That was quite a relief.

With some final threats thrown at their heads (mostly consisting of Sue Sylvester bitching at Will Schuester and threatening to go to Figgins (whoever that might be) or even to court), the group hastily rushed out of the auditorium, and out of the school. There, leaning against their cars, they caught their breath again.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Finn said brightly, while almost all of his team mates scowled at him.

"Tell me, Finn, how that wasn't so bad," Rachel snapped at him, crossing her arms defiantly. "This entire trip was a complete waste of time, Kurt wasn't even there and – "

"She didn't maim us, or harm us physically," Puck pointed out, and Blaine had to restrain himself before he would tell Puck that those things were basically the same thing.

"Plus, it's actually a good thing that Kurt wasn't there," Mercedes pointed out. "So are you going to tell us what that call was all about?" she demanded next, effectively turning everyone's attention back towards Finn again.

Finn grinned sheepishly. "We missed Glee. Nobody was there – remember that Artie's dad came to pick him up right when we left?"

"He wasn't feeling very well," Tina muttered to the three Warblers who, once again, had no idea what the other group was talking about.

"So Mr Schue just started calling some of our parents to find out where we were, but couldn't reach any of them. And – uh… it turns out that Kurt's sick. Not sure what was wrong with him, but he was even more cranky than usually. Our parents had made him stay at home for today but they hadn't told me, so… yeah."

"To think this could all have been avoided if we had called Kurt's dad to pick up Blaine's car hours ago…" another blond girl (Quinn?) muttered. "Finn, you _idiot_!"

"Didn't he text you?" David asked Blaine quietly, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, not as far as I'm aware." He pulled out his phone to check for any messages, but there were none.

"He probably didn't want you to worry," Mercedes, who was standing nearby, informed him. Nodding, Blaine pocketed his phone again.

"I'm just glad she didn't ask us why we were there," Rachel said. "If we'd told her, we might've given her some wrong ideas…"

"Can we just go back? At least we'll be back in time for dinner," Finn said, and everyone muttered their consent.

"What about Blaine's car?" Wes asked, looking around the group. "How are we going to get back to Westerville?"

"Finn, call Burt," Mercedes instructed the tall boy. "Ask him to have Blaine's car picked up or something – I don't care how you do it – and I'm sure the three of you can just eat dinner at theirs and then had back afterwards."

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm sure mum won't mind, or Burt. And Kurt will be happy to see you too."

"As long as we don't catch whatever he has," Wes said, shrugging.

"Come on, Blaine, get in the car!" Rachel called out to him, sounding impatient – even though there were actually a couple of people who hadn't moved yet.

Blaine eyed her for a moment. "Are you going to scream and shout at me again?" he asked carefully. When she just stared at him indignantly, he shook his head. "I think I'll pass. Isn't there another free spot somewhere?"

"Not if you don't move right now." That was Mercedes, already forcefully dragging him towards Puck's car.

As they drove back towards Lima, Blaine even managed to fall asleep. This day had been much more adventurous and surreal than any of his other days at Dalton, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? Was it good, bad, anything else? If you've got any comments/questions/thoughts/... about the story/chapter, don't hesitate to leave a review! :D


End file.
